


[fanvid] We're On Each Other's Team

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanvids [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, Team Witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Witness, starring Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Frank, with cameos by Cynthia and Grace (and two seconds of Katrina).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] We're On Each Other's Team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a S2 team witness video as we speak.
> 
> I made a tiny mistake with one of the clips and it's going to bug me foREVER.

[We're On Each Other's Team](https://vimeo.com/148938367) from [rockthescherzer](https://vimeo.com/user7391208) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
